A father's legacy
by eternalrose24
Summary: What if Sasuke had a sister? And what if she was also the daughter of Orochimaru? Chapter 4 here and 5 is coming!
1. It Begins

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. **

**This is my first story and I am hoping it does well. I love Naruto and decided to write this over the weekend. I know that Sasuke does not have a sister but I thought it would be cool to see how it would be if he did. Hope you like it!**

A Father's Legacy

Chapter 1 Elyon

The birds sang and the sun shined bright in the deep blue sky, the wind blowing a gentle breeze. The mood was cheerful and happy, because today was the day that I was a ninja and got my Gennin Squad.

I was getting ready in my room. I put on a comfortable and easy to move around in white skirt that had the side cut up to the hip in a cute fashion, with fishnet stockings underneath. I put on a blue thin strapped top that was tight and showed off my great figure, but was still sensible for a ninja. I then tied my headband in my hair and looked in the mirror and saw a gorgeous Kunoichi.

I was tone and fit, my figure was great. My hair was waist length and the color of night. My eyes were bright blue but with a twinge of gold in them. My skin was pale; it was the color of snow, actually.

I looked like both of my parents… unfortunately.

My beloved mother, God rest her soul, was beautiful and the most amazing women ever to exist. She was gentle and sweet, with a kind and loving nature. She was an Uchiha, and thus so was I. Her name was Nunnally.

My _father _on the other hand, was different. He was one of the Legendary Sannin. He was cruel, selfish, toyed with lives as if they were nothing, and loved to play mind games with all he met. He was an S-class criminal, the most feared and most wanted far and wide. His name was Orochimaru.

I was the daughter of two of the strongest ninja ever to exist.

My childhood was very different than the others who were my age. I was looked at with honor because of my mother, but was looked at with faces of terror and disgust because of who my father was.

A few years ago, my clan was killed by my brother Itachi. My other brother, Sasuke, had vowed to avenge our clan's death, as had I. Hatred and the desire to kill him burned within me.

Sasuke had already left for the Academy a few minutes ago. He didn't feel like staying in the house any longer, so I told him to go on ahead. He said that he would see me in a few.

As I got ready to leave, my heart beat picked up, and the feeling of nervousness and anticipation washed through me like a wave.

I was no longer an Academy student; I was Elyon Uchiha, Leaf Village Gennin.

I dashed through the front door and ran through the streets. My heart was now pounding with emotion. I wished that my mother could see me as a ninja.

The suspense of what lies ahead of me made me smile slightly, pushing my legs to move faster.

I sprinted through one of the Training grounds, taking the normal route that I had always taken to get to the Academy back when I was a student.

I slowed down when I caught the presence of someone else. I stopped dead in my tracks a second later when I realized that there were two, not just one.

I hid behind a bush, crouching low, when I heard their voices.

"Did you hear?" A male voice asked. I knew that voice. It was the voice of Suzaku, a Jonin.

"Here what, Suzaku?" Another voice asked. I recognized him too. It was Ken, another Jonin.

"That traitor's daughter graduated from the Academy." Suzaku said.

"Orochimaru's kid?"

Shivers went through me at the name.

"Yup, Elyon passed all of the final exams with the best grades out of all of the other girls in her year. She and Sasuke tied for top rookie."

"Well, that's not a surprise. Her father was the stand out when he graduated from the Academy." Ken mentioned.

"She is the talk of all of the ninja right now. The daughter of the most evil man to ever walk the Earth is a ninja now." Suzaku laughed at the words he had just spoken.

I grimaced. I was used to people talking about me like this, but it still got on my last nerve.

"Oh well, she isn't like her father at all." Ken said, a defensive tone entering his voice. "She is the most kind and gentle girl I have ever met. She can't possibly be like him."

"That's what they said about Orochimaru if you remember." Suzaku muttered.

I bit my lip and sprinted off, not wanting to hear more.

I was always looked down on because of my father, and I hated him for all the hell he had put me through.

I made it to the Academy right on time. I wasn't the only one there. All of my classmates were sitting around, chattering happily and excitedly.

I entered the class room and went to sit by my brother, Sasuke. He sat at the far end, away from everyone else as he always did. I took my seat and looked around.

On the other side of the room I saw Hinata Hyuga, of the Hyuga clan. I liked her. She was a nice girl, but very shy. She was quiet and spoke so softly you could not understand her. I wasn't surprised to see her with a headband.

A couple rows in front of her was Chogi Akamichi. He was munching on a bag of chips as always. He was a nice guy, if you didn't call him fat. That was a death sentence.

Then I sensed someone sit next to me. I looked to my right out of the corner of my eye and glared.

_What the heck does he think he is doing? _I thought. _He failed… didn't he?_

Naruto Uzumaki, the class clown was grinning like a kid in a candy store. He was wearing a shiny headband on his forehead. He looked at me and blushed.

He had a huge crush on me. Why I did not know.

Just then, Shikamaru Nara, the laziest in the entire class, came walking down the aisle. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Naruto and stopped.

"What are you doing here? Class today is only for those who graduated."

Naruto glared at him and pointed to his forehead. "You see this? This is a regulation headband. I did pass."

I blinked, still not believing this. The idiot actually passed?

**Naruto's Pov**

I walked into class with a huge smile on my face. I wore the headband that Iruka sensei had given me.

_Here I come world! Naruto is here and is one step closer to being Hokage!_

The rest of my classmates were here as well, all grinning with anticipation like I was.

I walked over to one of the few empty seats, and glared at the boy sitting there.

Sasuke Uchiha… the class jerk who thinks that he knows everything.

He looked at me from the corner of his eye, and looked away. I gritted my teeth.

Then I saw her sitting next to _him._

Elyon Uchiha was the most beautiful girl in my class. She had long and silky black hair. I always had dreams of being able to feel it, to touch it. And her eyes, they were blue and had a gold tint to them. When I looked into them, I turn so red I was surprised my head didn't explode. She was a total babe.

_Oh my God! There is an open seat next to her! This is my lucky day!_

**Elyon's POV**

I heard two more students come in the room.

It was Sakura Haruno, a cute and nice girl, as well as Ino Yamanka, who gets on my nerves.

They both, like every other girl our age, had a huge crush on my brother. He was the class heartthrob. All of the boys had crushes on me. Ugh…

'Hey Sasuke!" Sakura called as she ran over to us.

I rolled my eyes. _I hate it when the girls go gaga over my brother… jeez._

I then noticed that all of the girls were glaring at me. They all hated it because I was the only girl that Sasuke could stand. It really got on their nerves when he let me be around him and not them.

"Who does she think she is?" A girl muttered behind me. "That freak of nature shouldn't be around my Sasuke.''

I grinned. If they only knew what kind of things I could do to them and no one would ever find out.

Sakura took a seat in front of us, and looked at Sasuke with ecstasy.

Naruto was getting ticked off, and got up on the desk in front of my brother to glare at him.

"Naruto! Stop glaring at Sasuke!' Sakura yelled.

Just then, a boy moved his arm back, and hit Naruto, causing him to lean forward.

_What the heck?_

Naruto and my brothers lips met and they kissed.

The girl screamed in anger, I sat there in shock, not sure what to do. Sasuke and Naruto broke apart, and were choking and about to get sick.

**Well that's it. It was my first so I hope I didn't waste your time. If I did I'm really sorry if it sucks. If you like it then I will put up the second chapter. In case you were wondering, in the second chapter there will be some action between Elyon and Sasuke, as well as the rest of our beloved squad seven. Thanks for reading and tell me what you thought.**


	2. Squad Seven

** Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto**

** Hey everyone! This is chapter two and I hope you like it. In this chapter it starts to get good so sit back and enjoy! **

**Squad Seven**

_Ugh…_ I thought, as an unbearable image was forever burned into my mind.

Naruto had been attacked and beaten up by all of the girls in the classroom. He now sat beside me and was moaning in pain at the damage he had received. Sakura had taken her seat as well.

At that time, the classroom door slid open and Iruka Sensei walked in with a clipboard in his hand. He had a cheerful expression on his face, along with his usual warm smile.

All of us looked at him the moment he stood in front of the class and begun to speak.

"From this day forward you are no longer mere Academy students. To get here you faced tough challenges and demanding trials. I want to congratulate you all on coming as far as you have.

"You are now Gennin, the lowest rank of ninja. Your greatest challenges lie ahead. All of you will be placed into Squads of three and four. Each squad will be mentored by a Jonin, a more advanced Shinobi."

"I will now announce the squads…"

_This is it,_ I thought. _This is the moment we all have been waiting for._

Iruka Sensei read through the list of squads while we were all on the edge of our seats, hearts pounding. There were some shocks as to who was stuck with whom. It was funny to see the ones who hated each other get put together.

"Squad Seven…. Naruto Uzumaki…"

Naruto looked up.

"Sakura Haruno…"

Naruto shot up and cheered, while Sakura sank back in her chair.

_Too bad for you Sakura…_ I thought, feeling bad for her.

"Elyon Uchiha…"

I gasped, stunned. _Huh? Why him of all people?_

Naruto cheered again, and Sakura sighed with relief.

"And Sasuke Uchiha..."

Sakura screamed with delight, I grinned, and Naruto growled.

"Iruka Sensei, why does an awesome ninja like me had to be paired up with the likes of Sasuke?"

Sakura glared at Naruto, and I did as well out of the corner of my eye.

"Sasuke had the best scores out of all the graduating students, and you had the worst. So the best student was paired up with the worst student."

"Just don't slow me down, loser." Sasuke said.

Naruto glared at my brother, while I rolled my eyes.

_I have a feeling that my life is going to get a lot more interesting…_ I thought.

Iruka Sensei cleared his throat. "Ok, everyone. You may dismiss for lunch. After lunch report back here to meet your new Jonin teachers."

Immediately, all of the Gennin were up and chattering about their new teams, what their new sensei's would be like, and when they would start going on missions. Ino was grumbling about how unfair it was to be separated from Sasuke.

I got up, as well as Sasuke, and we left for lunch. As we walked out of the Academy, all of the girls were glaring at me.

"I'll catch up with you later, Elyon." Sasuke said, before disappearing.

I figured that he would go off on his own for a bit. When something like this happened he preferred to go off and think in peace. I did as well.

"Elyon!" I heard Sakura call. I turned around to see her running toward me.

"Hey, Sakura, looks like were on the same Squad." I said.

She smiled. "I know. Where is your brother?" She blushed and went on. "I thought that since we are all on the same squad, we could all have lunch together."

"Umm… I'm not sure where he is." It was true.

"Oh, okay." She was bummed.

"Hey, Elyon! Sakura!" I heard the idiot Naruto yell.

I groaned, as did Sakura as he ran over to us.

"Hey! We're on the same squad! How awesome is this?"

_It sucks…_

"What do you want, Naruto?" I asked, annoyed.

"Well, I was thinking that we should have lunch together." He grinned.

"Naruto, your annoying." Sakura and I said at the same time.

Then Sakura went off, calling my brother by his name.

I turned around and went my way as well, leaving a heart broken Naruto behind me.

**In the Hokage's Mansion at the same time- 3****rd**** Person POV**

In the Mansion of the Third Hokage, three Jonin of great strength gathered around the Third Hokage, as the old man gazed into his crystal ball. The crystal ball allowed him to see many things.

The three Jonin were Asuma Sarutobi, Kurenai Yuhi, and Kakashi Hatake.

"The students have been assigned to their Gennin squads and are now breaking for lunch." The old man said.

"They're at the starting point of a long and adventurous journey." Asuma said.

The Jonin were gathered here to get a glimpse of their new students. Asuma and Kurenai had already seen theirs, but now it was Kakashi's turn.

"Kakashi, your squad is the most intriguing of all." The old man said as the crystal ball zeroed in on the new Squad Seven.

The first was Sakura Haruno. In the crystal, they saw her sitting on a bench, adjusting her headband.

"Sakura Haruno." Kakashi said.

"She is a very smart girl with an aptitude for genjutsu." The Third Hokage said.

The crystal ball turned pure white for in instance, and the image of the pink haired girl faded. Colors swirled around inside, and the image of Naruto Uzumaki appeared.

"Naruto Uzumaki, huh?" Kakashi examined the ball.

"Your gonna have your hands full with him." Asuma laughed.

"He has the Nine tailed fox inside of him." Kurenai murmured.

"He is a trouble maker with a love for practical jokes." The third told them as the ball searched for the third member of the squad.

Sasuke Uchiha was in a room eating lunch.

"Sasuke Uchiha." The old man said.

"He is one of the two surviving Uchiha clan members." Kurenai said, looking at the boy.

Kakashi observed the boy and nodded.

The crystal ball turned white, and the picture of the boy faded. A few moments later, the image of a girl lying in a field of flowers appeared.

"Elyon Uchiha." Kakashi said, knowing her face already. Asuma and Kurenai looked at the image of the beautiful girl with unreadable expressions.

"She is the other survivor of the clan." Asuma said. "And…"

"She is the daughter of one of the legendary Sannin." Kurenai said.

"Elyon is the daughter of Orochimaru." The third spoke the name with an interesting tone of voice.

"She looks a lot like him, as well as her mother." Kakashi observed.

"She is without a doubt going to be an interesting student." Asuma chuckled, looking at Kakashi.

"She is as strong as her father was when he graduated from the Academy fifty years ago. She tied her brother for top rookie, and she is one of the brightest minds the village has ever seen. With the blood of the Uchiha Clan, and the blood of the snake clan flowing through her veins, Elyon is indeed a force to be reckoned with."

"There is a lot of talk about her, and some of it isn't all that nice." Kurenai told them.

"It's because she is _his_ daughter." The old mad said. "Some of them think she will betray the village like he did, but I know that she loves this village with all her heart and will never do that."

"I agree, sir." Kurenai said. "Elyon is nothing like him."

The third Hokage smiled. "Elyon is what you call a once in a lifetime genius. She may some of her father's physical features, but she is kind, sweet and caring. I am looking forward to her future."

**In the Villages Rose Garden- Elyon's POV**

I was lying in the Rose Garden that was close to the Academy. The scent of the roses enveloped me in a sweet mist. I came here to clear my mind and relax. My heart rate had returned to normal since I now had my squad.

But the anxiousness didn't leave me completely. I was about to get a new teacher. I was no longer the student of Iruka Sensei, but now I was the student of a complete stranger.

Who is he? What is he like? How strong is he?

Those questions circled around my brain nonstop. I had no way of knowing what he would be like. I would just have to wait and find out.

I had already eaten my lunch and it was time to head back to the Academy. I got up from the flowers, took a deep breath, and walked back to the Academy.

I was halfway back to the Academy and saw Sakura sitting on a bench, with a disappointed look on her face.

"What is it, Sakura?" I asked, sitting beside her.

"Am I annoying?" She asked.

I looked at her. "Why are you asking me that?"

"Because your brother said I was." She mumbled.

The wind blew, causing our long hair to fly around us.

_Sasuke was a little harsh, but it is kind of true. _I thought.

I smiled at her. "Sakura, you are not annoying. You just come on strong. I'm sure Sasuke will see that soon."

She looked at me with a shocked expression. "Really?"

I grinned. "Yup."

She smiled and gave me a hug. I hugged her back, glad she was feeling better.

"Come on." I said, standing us up. "We need to get back to the Academy."

**What do you think? I know it was kind of short, but I was waiting for the good stuff for the next chapter. You meet Kakashi in the next and team 7 takes off from there. Because of homework and all that I have to leave you hanging. Teachers give too much homework. Anyway, I hope you review and the next chapter will be up soon**


	3. Hidden Secrets

**Disclaimer= I do not own Naruto**

**Chapter three is hear because of the great reviews I have received. Thank you! In this chapter is when you learn more about Elyon and the story really kicks off. I'm tinkering around with a twist so look for it as the chapters go on. Also, I kind of had different points of view. Enjoy!**

** Hidden Secrets**

_How much longer is he going to make us wait?_ I thought as I glared at the door.

Our new sensei was _supposed _to be here at one o'clock, but it was already two thirty!

I sat on top of the desk my brother sat at. He sat with his hands folded and a cool expression. He wasn't the type to act like someone our age really acts. Sakura leaned up against another desk, a bored look on her face. And Naruto was acting stupid.

Again…

The blonde idiot was peeking around outside the doors, grumbling to himself.

"Cut it out, Naruto!" Sakura yelled.

Naruto turned around and crossed his arms. "Why are we the only squad left? All of the others have left with their teachers while we are here without one!"

I sighed. The moron had a point. All of the others had left around an hour ago with their sensei's and we were left here. I wondered if the Jonin had forgotten about us.

"What are you doing, Naruto?" Sakura asked, bringing me back from my thoughts.

I looked up and saw Naruto standing up on a chair, and putting an eraser between the sliding doors of the entrance. He snickered and jumped down.

"This is payback for making us wait." He grinned.

"Grow up!" Sakura glared.

I rolled my eyes. Leave it to him to be the prankster of the team.

"Our instructor is a Jonin. There is no way someone of their level will fall for such a stupid prank." Sasuke said.

Just then, the doors opened and a man poked him head in.

_Poof!_

The eraser fell on top of his head, causing a cloud of dust to settle around his head.

Naruto was laughing his head off, Sakura was apologizing when I knew she thought it was funny as well, and Sasuke looked at him in disbelief.

_He fell for it?_ I thought. _A Jonin fell for such a simple minded prank?_

The Jonin looked as if he was in his twenties, although he had gray hair. He wore the usual green vest and black pants that most ninja wore. He wore his headband so that his left eye was shielded. He also wore a mask that covered the lower half of his face.

He looked over us, gave me a curious glance, and put his hand to his chin.

"Based on my first impression of you four," He began. "You are a bunch of idiots."

I gritted my teeth. _I'm an idiot?_

**Kakashi's POV**

I opened the door and an eraser came crashing down on my head, and a puff of chalk dust poofed out.

_Huh?_

The blonde one, Naruto Uzumaki was laughing like a loon. The pink haired girl, Sakura Haruno was saying sorry and that she would never do a thing like that. The dark haired boy, Sasuke Uchiha, had a look of disbelief on his face. And the last one, the girl with the long black hair, Elyon Uchiha looked at me with a surprised expression.

I looked over the four of them, and gave of curious look to Elyon.

_I'm the Jonin teacher of Elyon Uchiha? She is going to be interesting if all the rumors of true. I believe they are. After all, she is his daughter, so she is bound to have something to watch out for. I wonder if she is as talented as they say she is._

**Elyon's POV**

The Jonin who turned was actually our Sensei took us to one of the room tops below the Hokage Stone faces. We sat on the steps while he leaned up against the railing.

"All right, I think we should start off by each of you telling me your names. Along with your dreams, hobbies, likes and dislikes." He said.

"You go first." Naruto said.

"Me? My name is Kakashi Hatake. I'm the kind of person who doesn't like to talk about their likes and dislikes. My dreams are none of your business and as for hobbies, I have lots of hobbies."

I blinked. _Huh? All he told us was his name._

"Now it's your turn, starting with you on the right."

Naruto looked at Kakashi. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. What I like is instant ramen in a cup. What I don't like is the wait after you put the ramen in the water. I love it when Iruka sensei treats me to ramen at the Ichiraku Noodle shop. And my dream is to become the greatest Hokage. Then the village will stop disrespecting me and start treating me like I'm somebody, somebody important!"

I looked at Naruto with a shocked face. I never knew his dream was to become Hokage.

"All right, you in the red."

"Oh, my name is Sakura Haruno, what I like is," She blushed. "The _person _I like is," She blushed even deeper. "My dream for the future is…" She squealed. "And I hate Naruto!"

I shook my head. Jeez.

"Next," Kakashi said, looking at Sasuke.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things, and there is almost nothing that I do like. What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan, and destroy a certain someone."

I figured he would say something like that.

Kakashi wasn't surprised either. He looked at me and his expression changed to one that I could not understand.

"Finally, you."

"My name is Elyon Uchiha. I like reading and taking walks. I don't have many hobbies. My dream is to restore my clan and kill a certain someone." My expression became darker." and to settle a score that should have been settled a long time ago."

Naruto looked at me with a nervous expression. Sakura wasn't that calm either. Sasuke was though, because he knew I would say those things.

**Kakashi's POV**

I wasn't surprised by what Sasuke said. I knew that he was to say something along those lines.

Then I looked at Elyon, and became the most curious of all. I was interested in this girl.

"Finally, you."

"My name is Elyon Uchiha. I like reading and taking walks. I don't have many hobbies. My dream is to restore my clan and kill a certain someone." Her expression changed became dark." And to settle a score that should have been settled a long time ago."

I knew it would be like that. She wanted to kill her older brother for what he did to their family. It was something she planned on making a reality. She was after revenge, and was hell bent on getting it.

But then I thought about the last thing she said. Settle a score? Was she still speaking about her brother? No, her expression changed when she said it. Then I figured it out.

_She wants to get even with her father, Orochimaru._

She looked a little frightening, and was positive that she knew all about that traitor of a father she had. She hated him for all the things he did. When he left the village, he came back for her, and took her away. She was so young at the time. She had been missing for three years, and was only six years old when a group of Jonin found her, and brought her home, taking her away from that man. Her mother tried to defeat him when he left, but was almost killed. I wasn't sure whether or not Sasuke knew all of it, but I did.

Her own father made her life a living hell.

**Elyon's POV**

Kakashi looked us over again and then started to speak.

"Now that we all understand each other, our first training session begins tomorrow."

I grinned. _Finally, we can get started._

Naruto cheered. "What will we be doing?"

"Our first project will only involve the five of us."

"What? What is it?" Naruto was practically bouncing up and down.

"A survival exercise."

"Survival Exercise? We already did those things back at the Academy." Sakura said.

_There is a catch, I know there is._ I thought.

"It won't be like you days at the Academy. You'll have to survive against me." Kakashi explained.

"What kind?" The blonde loser asked.

Kakashi began laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked. _I knew there was a catch._

_ "_If I told you than you won't like it." He warned, still snickering.

"Tell us anyway." Sakura told him.

"Of the twenty eight graduates who came here, only 10 will actually be accepted as Gennin. The other eighteen will be sent back to the Academy for more training. This is a make it of break it test. And the chance that you will fail is at least 66%."

I gasped. _66%? No way!_

"I told you that you wouldn't like it." Kakashi said, seeing our reactions.

_If I fail this then I'll be sent back to the Academy. That can't happen. I'm not gonna let it happen. Nothing is going to stand in my way!_

"Be at the designated training area at 5 a.m. And bring your ninja gear. And I suggest that you skip breakfast, otherwise you'll puke." Kakashi told us.

My hands balled up into tight fists.

My future was on the line. Everything I have worked for has led up to this.

"The four of you head on home and get ready for tomorrow." And with that, he left in a puff of smoke.

"No way am I gonna fail this!" Naruto declared.

"If I fail then I'll be separated from Sasuke." Sakura muttered. "This is a trail of my love."

Sasuke just took a deep breath.

The four of is headed home after that, not sure of what lies ahead.

**That Night**

I sat outside on the balcony of my bedroom, gazing up at the stars.

The night sky was clear, and the stars were like small luminous flames. The moon was full and bright. The wind was quiet and gentle.

Up until now, I thought that all I had to do was graduate from the Academy, but in the back of my mind I always wondered if there would be more to it. I was right.

Thinking about all of this made me think of my parents.

My mom, Nunnally, graduated from the Academy when she was 10, the first in her class. She wasn't one of the Sannin, but was ranked right up there with them. She used to always tell me stories about her past.

My father, on the other hand, never said anything to me about his past.

My past… well that's a dark story.

I was born to Nunnally Uchiha and Orochimaru eleven years ago. One year after the nine tailed fox nearly destroyed our village. I'm not sure of how my parents met, but shuddered when I thought of the possibilities.

My brother Sasuke was just one when I was born, so he was one year older than me.

When I turned three, my father snuck back into the village and took me away. My mother tracked him down minutes after he fled the village, and fought him, trying to take me back. She was knocked unconscious, and my father fled into the night with me in his arms.

I never knew of the evil and vile things he had done as a child. I was never told. I had spent the first six years of my life not knowing of his cruel ways.

I never knew the kind of man he really was.

**That's Chapter 3! Hope that you like it! The next one is when all of action starts, since you know a little more about Elyon's past. Thanks For Reading!**


	4. The Bells

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto**

**Chapter 4 is here! Now the Action starts! And get ready for a little twist on the Ninja World! I decided to make it like this so it wouldn't be as predictable as it would be if the story was the same as the original! I probably should have given you the twist in the first chapter, but I didn't want to give away too much about Elyon. I hope you like my little twist! **

** The Bells**

My alarm clock rang loud in my ears, making me open my eyes. I sat up and stretched, yawning. I ran my hand through my hair and tried to open my eyes. I wasn't a fan of waking up early.

"Today's the day." I murmured as I hoped out of bed and skipped to the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth and my hair.

After all of that was done I looked in the mirror, examining myself closely. Today my eyes were shining and bright, the blue in them was deep as the ocean. The gold seemed to twinkle. My skin was, of course, white as snow. It was really pretty, smooth and clear. My lips were rose red. In short, I looked like a fairytale princess.

I walked out of my bedroom and over to my huge closet on the other side of the room. I searched through my clothes and took out one of my favorites.

The skirt was the same as yesterday. I could move around in it easily and it also looked great on me. The top that I chose was a red shirt with small straps and hugged my figure. The crest of the Uchiha clan was on the back.

I put on my ninja gear, my ninja shoes and walked over to my nightstand and got my headband. I put it on and headed downstairs.

Sasuke was waiting by the door, tying on his headband.

"Ready to go?" I asked, coming up beside him.

"Yeah," He said, opening the door.

We both took Kakashi's warning and skipped breakfast. I wasn't about to eat.

Sasuke locked the door to our two story house and we walked through the sleeping village. It was so early in the morning that everyone else was still in bed. The village was dark, but was dimly lit by oil lamps. The sun wouldn't rise for a while.

We made it to the training field the same time that Naruto and Sakura had. They were both yawning and still half asleep by the look of them.

"Hi, Elyon." Sakura said, yawning.

"Hey you two." I said to her.

Kakashi was nowhere to be seen. I figured he would be here in a few minutes.

"Ugh! Where is he?" Naruto cried out.

Sakura groaned.

The sun had come up a long time ago and our sensei was late. Very late.

Then I heard his voice.

"Good morning, everyone. Are you ready for your first day?"

"You're late." Naruto and Sakura said at the same time.

Kakashi cleared his throat. "Well, let's get started." He walked over to a tree stump and sat a clock on top. He pressed the button on top. "It is set for noon. Your assignment is very simple. You just have to take these bells from me." He held up three jingling bells. "That's all there is to it. If you can't get them by noon, you go without lunch."

"Huh?" Naruto said.

"You'll be tied to those posts and you will watch while I eat my lunch in front of you."

My stomach growled. _So that's why…_ I thought.

But then I noticed something.

"Hey wait a minute. There are four of us. How come there are only three bells?" I asked, while the others looked at me.

"Pretty sharp aren't you, Elyon." Kakashi said. "That way at least one of you will be tied to a post and ultimately disqualified for failing to complete the mission. That one goes back to the Academy. Then again, all four of you could flunk out too."

My hands clenched into fists.

"You can use any weapons including shuriken. If you're not prepared to kill me, then you won't be able to take the bells."

"Those weapons are too dangerous, Sensei!" Sakura said.

Naruto laughed. "Especially since you couldn't dodge that eraser."

"Class clowns are usually the first to go." Kakashi said to him.

Naruto glared, pulled out a kunai knife and charged at him. But Kakashi vanished and appeared behind Naruto so quickly I barely saw him move. He had Naruto's knife pointed to the back of his head.

I gasped and stepped back, so did Sasuke and Sakura.

_So this is the speed of a Jonin. I knew they were skilled in ways other ninja were not. Back when I was a kid, I trained with my father. He was more skilled than this Jonin, but what just happened shows that Kakashi might be stronger than I thought._

"Don't be so hasty." Kakashi said. "I didn't say 'start' yet. But you came at me with full intent of destroying me, so how do I say this. I'm actually starting to like you guys."

I grinned._ This is where it gets interesting._

"Get ready, and… start!"

I jumped and hid in the trees. I concealed myself where he couldn't see me but I could see him. One of the basic ninja skills was the ability to conceal ones presence.

I wasn't able to tell where Sasuke and Sakura were, but I could spot Naruto.

The idiot was standing right in the open.

Naruto was standing with his arms crossed. "All right, let's go. Fair and square. Believe it!"

_Fool… how are you going to even attempt to get a bell if you stand there and be a full on target?_

Kakashi looked at him with a funny expression. "You know, compared to the others, you're a little weird."

"Oh yeah?" Naruto challenged. "The only thing weird here is your haircut."

Naruto then ran toward the Jonin with a battle cry. As he got closer Kakashi reached into his weapons bag that was attached to his waist. Naruto saw that and stopped, taking a step back.

"Shinobi battle techniques, part one" Kakashi began. "Taijutsu. The physical fight."

_Wait a minute,_ I thought,_ taijutsu is hand to hand combat. So why is he reaching for a weapon?_

Kakashi then pulled out a book and I groaned quietly. That book was one of the novels that my idiot godfather wrote. The author's name was Jiraiya. He was one of the Sannin like my father.

_Kakashi reads Make Out Paradise?_

I turned my attention back to them. Naruto had started to charge for Kakashi yet again. He jumped up and aimed his punch at Kakashi's face. Kakashi blocked it with just one hand. Naruto tried to attack him again but Sensei dodged it with ease, and was behind Naruto before the idiot even realized what had even happened.

"Never let your enemy get behind you." Kakashi said, making a hand sign.

I gasped. That was the hand sign of the tiger. It was used to focus chakra and was mostly associated with fire style jutsu.

_He's going to use a jutsu of that level on him?_

Kakashi's eyes gleamed. "Leaf Village Secret Finger Jutsu!" He then pushed his hands up and … poked… Naruto in the butt? "A thousand years of death!"

Naruto screamed and flew into the water, causing a big splash.

I blinked. _He just poked the loser in the butt… oookayy… odd._

I put my hand on my shuriken holster, deciding if now was the time to strike.

Just then, shuriken came flying out from the water. The weapons got closer and closer to Kakashi, but he caught them with his fingers. He didn't look up from his book either.

Naruto came out of the water.

"What are you doing now?" Kakashi asked, seeming bored.

I couldn't understand what Naruto was saying, but he was grumbling about something. He had a very determined look on his face though. Kakashi just stood there, back turned to the grumbling fool, reading his book.

Suddenly, I noticed that something was about to come out of the water. Out of nowhere, a bunch of clones came shooting out of the water. There were seven of them.

"That's the Shadow Clone Jutsu. He actually mastered that." I said in wonder.

The seven Naruto's charged at Kakashi and I gasped at what happened next.

Out of nowhere, Naruto was holding our sensei from behind. The bells jingled. The clones grabbed onto Kakashi, holding him still while another jumped up onto the air and came flying down, ready the punch him.

But something happened. Naruto didn't punch Kakashi, he only punched himself.

Kakashi disappeared!

The clones began fighting with each other, thinking one of them was Kakashi.

_He used the Substitution Jutsu. _I thought. _And made Naruto look like a total moron. _

Naruto finally undid the jutsu, and was left standing there, beaten up.

Then Naruto saw something shining underneath the tree next to him.

_Don't tell me his is going for the obvious bait._

Naruto grabbed the bell, and a rope encircled his feet, dragging him up and hanging him upside down.

_Ugh… he is such an idiot. But that Jonin doesn't let down his guard._

Kakashi came out of hiding and picked up the bell. "Think before you use a jutsu, or else your opponent might use it against you."

Suddenly, a blast of shuriken came out of where Sasuke was hidden. They soared toward Kakashi, and hit him, and he fell.

I gasped again. _No! He didn't actually drop his guard!_

Kakashi turned into a puff of smoke, and a log appeared.

I decided now was the time to move. I ran through the trees, trying to think of what to do next.

Kakashi never drops his guard, so how do I get my hands on a bell?

As I ran through the forest, it became clear that the training I had from my father would come in handy. The blood of the Uchiha clan and my father's snake clan gifted me with special powers beyond those that a ninja has. It was the power to manipulate the four elements of nature.

This can only occur when the blood of a blessed clan and a damned clan mix. The Uchiha were blessed with their abilities, but my father's clan was damned for their powers. I could only do small things with these powers, but as they developed more I could use them more. I focused my chakra on something and I had control over it.

This is so rare that only a handful know of this occurring. I wasn't the only one who had special and additional power.

Naruto had the Nine Tailed Fox chakra, though I'm not sure if he had ever used it. He and I were both shunned because of how strange we were. We were feared, made fun of, and treated like we didn't belong. He had a fox demon inside of him, and I had the power to control nature.

These powers are the reason my father has kidnapped me. He wanted to use my powers for his own personal gain. It was something he was well known for, being selfish.

Because these powers were so strange, I wasn't allowed to use them out in the open. I couldn't use them like that until I graduated from the Academy and became a ninja.

Suddenly, I heard a scream echo through the trees.

I stopped dead in my tracks.

_That sounded like Sakura._ I thought. _What happened to her?_

"She probably fell for something totally obvious. If I had to bet on it, I would but my money on Genjutsu." I said.

I heard bells jingle.

"Shinobi battle skill number two, the illusion jutsu." Kakashi said, still reading his stupid book. "Sakura studied it in class but she still didn't see it coming."

"I'm not like Naruto and Sakura." I told him.

He stood there, facing me. "Say that after you get a bell."

I threw three kunai at him. He dodged them with ease.

"There's no point in using normal attacks." He told me, landing on his feet.

I focused in the ground beneath him. Roots from the tree next to him shot up out if the ground, and wrapped themselves around his legs.

"What?" Kakashi gasped.

I grinned and dashed to him. Now that he was trapped, I was sure this would be simple. I swung my fist at him when I reached him. He quickly grabbed my hand with his left hand. I swung my other at him, and he dropped his book, and caught my other. Using my control over earth, I brought a second set of roots from the ground to grab his right arm and pulled it behind him. He released my hand and I reached for the bells that were tied to his waist. My hand touched one.

Before I knew it he freed his right arm and sent me flying. I landed on my feet and looked at him.

_Dang it! I almost got one!_ I thought as the roots retreaded back into the ground.

Kakashi looked at me with a shocked expression.

"You are different from the others."

**Kakashi's POV**

I faced Elyon as she looked at me with a lethal expression. She looked a little scary, actually.

"I'm not like Naruto and Sakura." She told me.

"Say that after you get a bell." I said.

In one quick movement, she threw three kunai knives at me. I dodged them with ease, landing lightly on my feet.

"There's no point in using normal attacks." I told her.

_This is the perfect chance to see what she is capable of._

Suddenly, I felt something wrap around my legs. I looked down and saw roots coming up from the ground, holding me when I stood.

"What?" I gasped.

_So this is the power Lord Hokage told me about. The power to manipulate the elements._

She grinned and came after me. I tried to get loose, but with each movement I made the roots squeezed tighter. When she reached me she swung her fist at me. I grabbed it with my left. She came at me with her other fist. I had no choice but to drop my book if I didn't want to get hit. I dropped my favorite book grabbed her hand. Then, I felt something wrap around my right arm and pull it back behind me. I let go of her hand. She reached for the bells. I pulled out a kunai and cut the roots, and then sent her back flying.

When she landed, the roots went back into the ground.

I looked at her with a shocked expression.

"You are different from the others." I told her.

_This girl… she is so fierce and strong. The rumors are true. She is indeed her parent's daughter. And those powers… now I know why some of the adults shunned her. She is the only one is history to have control over the elements. _

**Elyon's POV**

I looked at Kakashi and felt nervous for using those powers in front of him. I had never shown anyone them before. I was a freak because of them.

I went at him again, reaching for a bell, but I was knocked back into a tree so fast it took me a second to realize what had just happened.

"Ahh!" I screamed as I hit the tree.

"You are above average, I'll give you that, but right now that isn't enough." Kakashi said, disappearing.

"Crap," I groaned, getting up and dusting myself off.

I looked around and sighed. The sun was almost at the highest point in the sky. That meant it was almost noon. I never expected it to be this hard.

Just as I was about to head back into the trees, I heard a loud ringing sound.

My heart clenched. I wasn't able to get a bell.

"Great," I muttered, and began walking back to the posts.

_Sasuke should have one… I hope he does._ I thought.

I reached the posts and saw the idiot Naruto tied to the middle post. Sakura sat on the ground, a weird look on her face. Sasuke was on the other side of Naruto… with no bell to my surprise. I sat in between Sasuke and Naruto.

Our stomachs growled loudly.

"Uh oh, stomachs growling huh, that's too bad." Kakashi said. "And about this exercise, I have decided I won't send any of you back to the Academy."

Naruto smiled.

"I passed? All I did was faint and fall over. Do you get points for that?" Sakura asked.

_We passed? Just like that? I thought._

Naruto and Sakura began cheering.

Kakashi had a fake smile on his face. "Yes, all four of you are being dropped from the program."

Naruto and Sakura stopped cheering.

I glared at him.

_Dropped?_

"Dropped from the program? That means that we will never become ninja!" Naruto protested.

"You don't think like ninja, you think like little kids, like brats." Kakashi told us.

Sasuke dashed at him, fed up with all of this.

"Sasuke!" Sakura called.

Before I knew it Sasuke was pinned to the ground by Kakashi.

_Sasuke…_ I thought.

"You think it's all about you, don't you?" Kakashi looked down at my brother.

"You can't step on Sasuke like he is a bug!" Sakura yelled with a ticked off expression.

Kakashi looked at us with an upset expression. "You don't know what it means to be a ninja. You think it's a game, huh? Why do you think we put you on squads? Did you ever consider that question for a moment?"

"I don't know what you mean." Sakura said.

"You don't know what I mean? You don't even know what this exercise is all about. Not even close." Kakashi said.

"What it's about?' Naruto said.

"Yes. That is what determines whether you pass or fail. Four people on a squad. Why do you think we would do that?" He asked.

"How are we supposed to know?" Naruto asked. 'We didn't make the rules."

"It's so basic. Teamwork."

I froze.

_Teamwork? Now it makes sense._

"If all four of you would have come at me then you might have been able to take the bells. Anyway, it's over."

Something occurred to me.

"Hold on. You set it up with four people but only three bells. If we worked together only three of us would have gotten one. That would lead to group conflict and the squad would break up." I said.

"Exactly,' Kakashi said. "I purposely pitted you against each other. I wanted to see if you could overcome that and put the squad ahead of yourselves. A gennin should have a natural feel for teamwork. But you, it never even crossed your mind."

I bit my lip.

"Sakura, you obsessed about Sasuke even though he was gone, while Naruto was right in front of you and you didn't even lift a finger to help him, or Elyon.'

"Naruto, you do everything on your own. Everything."

"Sasuke, you thought the others were so far beneath you they were worthless."

"And Elyon, you went off on you own, leaving you teammates behind you.'

Kakashi looked at all of us. "Arrogance, ninja missions are carried out in squads. Or course you need individual skills but the most important thing is team work. When an individual puts themselves ahead of themselves this can lead to failure and even death. For example," Kakashi pulled a kunai out of his bag and put it to Sasuke's throat." Sakura, killed Naruto and Elyon now or Sasuke dies."

My heart throbbed and I glared at Kakashi. Anger washed through me like a wave.

Naruto was frantic, and Sakura was in hysterics.

"That's what happens on a mission." Kakashi took the blade away from Sasuke's neck.

"Oh, boy, that was really scary." Sakura sighed.

Naruto had a look of relief on his face.

I sighed; _for a minute there I thought I was gonna have to kill Kakashi._

Kakashi put the knife back in his bad. "The enemy takes a hostage and you have to make an impossible choice. And someone ends up dead." He got off of my brother. "On every mission your life is on the line."

Kakashi walked back to where a deep blue stone sat. A flag with the Leaf Village symbol flew beside of it. "Did you look at this stone, the names engraved on it?"

Sasuke came back to stand by my side, a look of annoyance on his face. I turned back to Kakashi and listened to what he was saying.

"They are all ninja who are honored as heroes in our village."

"That's it! I'm gonna have my name put on that stone. I'm not gonna live and die for nothing like a dog. I wanna die a hero!" Naruto boasted.

I rolled my eyes at him. _If he only knew…_

"They are a special kind of hero." Kakashi said.

"What kind of hero's are they?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi was silent.

"Well?" Naruto begged.

"They are all KIA." He said, in a somewhat somber tone.

"That sounds real cool." Naruto grinned.

I took a deep breath. "It means killed in action. They all died."

Naruto's face immediately changed to one of sadness.

"This is a memorial stone." Sensei said. "The names of my closet friends are engraved here."

I felt sorry for him. I had no idea what it was like to have your friends die in battle. I had heard stories from my parents, but had never actually experienced it.

"All right, I'm going to give you one more chance." Kakashi said, turning back to us.

My heart beat picked up. _Another chance?_

"But I'm going to make it much harder on you. You'll have three hours to get a bell. Eat lunch mow to build up strength, but Naruto doesn't get any."

Naruto growled.

"It's you punishment for breaking the rules and trying to eat by yourself. And if anyone tries to feed him that person will immediately fail."

I gritted my teeth.

"I make the rules. You follow them. Got it?"

It was hard to eat lunch while listening to Naruto's growling stomach.

I split a boxed lunch with Sasuke.

Then the sound of Naruto's gurgling stomach made me stop eating.

"This is no big deal. I can go without eating for days, for weeks. This is no big deal!" Then his stomach growled again and he hung his head.

Sasuke sighed and handed his lunch to Naruto. I had a pretty good feeling as to why.

"Here." My brother said.

'No, Sasuke, you can't.' She began to look around. ''You heard what the Sensei said."

"Kakashi's gone. We need to get those bells as a team. If Naruto's hungry then he'll be weak and ineffective. That hurts the team and jeopardizes the mission"

I smiled. I was right.

Then Sakura handed her lunch to Naruto and I was surprised.

Naruto looked at Sakura with wide eyes. She smiled at him.

"Ok, thanks." Naruto said.

"Just hurry up and eat." Sakura said.

"I can't move my hands so your gonna have to feed me."

"Huh?"

"Hurry up,' I said. 'He can come back any minute."

"This is a onetime thing. I'll never do this again." She seethed.

I giggled.

Sakura picked up some rice with her chopsticks and out it in front of Naruto. He then ate the bite and I had to smile. It was kind of cute.

Suddenly, there was an explosion. The wind blew violently. Sakura and I screamed, Naruto freaked out and Sasuke tensed.

"You!" Kakashi yelled, coming out of the cloud of smoke.

"You broke the rules. I hope you are ready for the punishment."

Kakashi began making hand signs and the sky darkened. It became scary and lightning flashed and thunder rumbled.

"Any last words?" Kakashi asked as the ground shook.

I began trembling. I hadn't seen anything this scary since I was a child.

"But… you said." Naruto began.

"Yes?" Kakashi tipped his head to the side.

"You said that there were four of us…" Naruto trailed off.

"We're all on this squad and we're all in it together." Sasuke said.

"We gave our lunch to Naruto because the four of us are one." Sakura announced.

"No matter what happens we are always going to be there for each other." I said, raising my voice.

"That's right!" Naruto agreed.

"The four of you are one? You are always going to be there for one another? That's your excuse?" Kakashi bent down to eye level.

I tensed. I had no of what could possibly happen next.

Kakashi laughed quietly and said. "You pass."

"Huh?' I asked.

"You… pass."

I blinked, not sure how to believe this.

'How'd we pass?" Sakura asked.

The sky began to clear and the blue sky reappeared. The sun shined down on us.

"You're the first squad that eve succeeded. The others did exactly what I said, and fell into every trap. They couldn't think for themselves. A ninja must see through deception. In the ninja world those who break the rules are scum, that's true. But those who abandon their friends are worse than scum."

I smiled. _I agree with what he just said._

"The exercise is now over. Everyone passes. Squad Seven begins its first mission tomorrow." Kakashi gave us a thumbs up.

I laughed.

I was now able to call myself a ninja.

**That night**

That night I sat in my bedroom after eating dinner with Sasuke. We had pasta and salad. It was my turn to cook so I made something easy and likeable.

I lay on my bed in my red night clothes.

_I get my first official mission tomorrow._

My head was spinning with the thoughts of tomorrow. I couldn't wait to start going on missions.

I pulled the blanket over me, and looked at my headband that sat on my nightstand. It shined in the candle light.

I smiled, blew out the candle, and laid my head down, closing my eyes.

** And there you have it! I hope you liked my little twist! Anyway thanks for reading and please review!**


	5. First Mission

**Hello, readers! I finally have the chance to post the next chapter of A Father's Legacy. I apologize for the delay! Now, onto the story!**

**Chapter 5- First Mission**

I was in a state of absolute aggravation at the missions my teammates and I have been given. A five-year old could handle these "missions." I was a ninja, not a babysitter. Sasuke was also irritated at the Village and the Hokage. He wanted real missions, not kid stuff.

As Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi and I stood in the Hokage's Office, I had to bite my tongue. The old man was telling us the importance of our missions and how it was important how we receive missions that are D-Level, because we were new graduates. He said we lacked the necessary skills to complete any other type of mission.

"I want to go on a real mission!" Naruto was sitting on the floor with a pout on his face. I agreed with him. I wanted a real challenge, not something that gave me reason to take a nap.

"Very well, then," the Hokage chuckled. "I will give you a C-Rank mission. Your task will be to guard a certain individual."

"Who?! A princess?!" Naruto had raised to his feet and his eyes were sparkling. I tilted my head to the side. A C-Rank? Sounds intriguing.

"Send him in."

Behind us the door slid open and we turned to see who it was. A man wearing brown clothing, gray hair and a bottle of sake in his hand. He gulped down the sake. He raised his eyes and looked at my teammates and I. He looked at us like we were babies wanting to play with the big kids.

"Who are these brats? Am I supposed to trust these kids with my life?" He voice was gruff and filled with disappointment. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"These are the ninja who are going to be guiding you back home," the Hokage announced. The man took a swig of his sake and sighed.

"My name is Tazuna. I am a master bridge builder. I am building a bridge in my home, the Land of the Waves, and it will change our world for the better."

I looked over the man. His voice was monotone, but his eyes burned with something I couldn't decipher. I could tell that he believed in what he was doing. I was curious as to how the bridge would change his homeland.

The man looked at Sakura and I. He laughed at us.

"You let little girls play ninja?"

I glared and my hands balled up into fists. How dare he? Didn't he know I could crush him easily? Kakashi put a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him and he shook his head. I took a deep breath and calmed down. I couldn't let my anger issues get in the way of being a ninja. I had more important duties to focus on.

Lord Hokage told us to go and pack for the mission. We dispersed and were told to meet at the front gate in one hour. Sasuke and I headed back to our house. We went upstairs and grabbed our bags. I didn't know how long this mission would last. I was guessing about two weeks but I couldn't be for sure. I packed six sets of clothes, my toiletries and several weapons. I went into the bathroom to re-tie my headband. I looked up above the mirror and saw our family portrait. I looked at my parents and felt a pang of sadness. My eyes drifted to my older brother, Itachi. I felt rage burn inside me. I gripped the edge of the counter.

I took a breath and left the room. I picked up my bag and went downstairs where Sasuke was waiting for me. He noticed my expression and his eyes darkened. I looked at him. He was the only family I had left. Itachi was dead to me. He wasn't my brother, he was the man who slaughtered my entire clan. He was nothing to me.

"Let's go" Sasuke said. He opened the door and we left for our first real mission. We walked through our special passageway. It was hidden from most of the villagers. Since we were concealed, I took Sasuke's hand. He gripped my hand.

I would stay by his side forever. No matter what.


End file.
